Cleanse the Soul from the Tainted Blood
by DarkNutDestroyer
Summary: Naruto's life was marked by blood and pain. One fateful day, he acquired immesurable strenght and power given to him by a bored Truth. Watch as an immortal Naruto takes the world by storm.


**Oh my God! It's been so long! I'm so sorry I didn't upload for so long, but here I am! This is a new fanfiction I've been working on! I hope you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **Cleanse the Soul from the Tainted Blood**

 **Unknown location**

Truth was truly bored. Deciding the destiny of all living beings of the universe since the creation of the world would do that to you. Seriously, even the place where he lived was boring! White. White everywhere! It was just so plain and uniform! At least the Gate of Truth kept him company… wait. He was so lonely that he considered a door like a person! Man, he really needed to get laid!

If only something could distract him… Suddenly, the idea hit him like a bag of bricks of kriptonium. Why not concentrate of someone? The lives of mortals have long since stopped to interest him, but if he intervened, it would be so much fun! Clapping his hands together like he was praying-how ironic- he created a philosopher's stone before him.

The stone was one of his greatest creations-after the wonder bra and sliced bread, obviously – it's very existence bended the rules of reality. With it, you could obtain immense power while giving very less in return. The only drawback is that its source of power was the sacrifice of millions of humans. However, since he's God, he could simply create them from nothing.

Opening a hole through space and time in front of him, he threw the stone into it. He had high hopes for it. This time, he would have no control over the situation, but that's what made it interesting. The dices have been cast and the wheel of fate was running. Only time would say what would happen…

 **In the village of Konohakagure**

Peace reigned during that time of day as the civilians of the village went back to their home after a long day at work, finally reuniting with their family and loved ones. Some would meet with their friends…and some would participate in the infamous "Fox Hunts".

This sick and cruel game is basically a man-hunt for the local demon that attacked Konoha 6 years ago. A few groups of armed civilians or ninjas would then search for the boy that the Kyuubi reincarnated into to make it pay for the evil deeds it did to them and finish what the Yondaime Hokage started.

The young boy in question was currently running through the darkened streets, trying desperately to escape his pursuers. He was now in the abandoned sector and was nearing a fenced area. He didn't notice the panel on which was written "DANGER! DO NOT ENTER! FOREST OF DEATH AHEAD!"

Ignoring the warning signs, the 7-year old boy crawled through a hole in the barbed wires and entered the forest. A few minutes later, a large mob of men holding crude weaponry and torches came close to the barrier.

"Where did the demon go?" asked one of the men.

Another mobster approached the barbed wire and picked up an orange rag.

"I recognize this! The demon wore this! He must've escaped into the forest!" he said before walking to enter the forest.

The others were about to follow him when one of the few ninjas said: "Don't go in there! This is training area 44, also known as the Forest of Death! If you go in there, you wouldn't take five steps before one of the monsters that live in it tries to kill you! Just let the demon go to his death!"

The nin's explanation convinced the mob to NOT go in any circumstances in the forest. A few of the thugs grumbled for a bit, before eventually following the others to the village.

Meanwhile, the blonde child was running in the forest, trying to create as much distance between him and his chasers. He eventually tired out and hid between a tree's roots.

When his breathing calmed down, Naruto observed his surroundings, noticing the thick foliage and complete silence. Weird. Usually, a forest is never silent… **unless there's a predator**.

Slowly turning to his right, he saw a tiger's snout at mere inches from his face, the gigantic feline about to skewer his head into a bloody package before devouring his corpse. Naruto wasn't having any of it. He lived through all this shit and he won't die because of a stupid cat! Rolling to the side, he barely managed to escape the predator's fangs, but that didn't mean he was out of trouble. The tiger was now crouching down, ready to begin another assault.

Naruto knew he won't live through the battle if he kept dodging and running, he had to fight back. He then noticed at his feet a rusted kunai, probably abandoned since quite some time. Grabbing it by the handle, he jerked it out from the ground and held it before him in a defensive position. It was crude, but it was better than nothing. He noticed the tiger's muscles twitch and it was the only warning of the upcoming assault.

The tiger was on him before he could even _think_ of blinking. He now had the tiger's jaws before his face, ready to give him a quick and brutal death. The only thing that held it back was the blonde boy's hand that was gouging its eye out.

The tiger roared from pain and lifted a paw, ready to skewer the boy with his claws, but Naruto took the opportunity and stabbed the black knife in the tiger's other eye, effectively piercing into his brain. The tiger continued its struggle a brief moment before finally collapsing on the boy.

Lifting the corpse from his body, he then stood up, determined to escape this damned forest as quickly as possible. A sudden spasm shook him, making him fall face first on the cold floor. He then saw the deep slashes that covered his abdomen. It must have been the result from the tiger's trashing. His vision was blurring and black spots appeared before his eyes. He was falling into unconsciousness from bloodloss. It was only a matter of seconds before he blacked out, dooming him to death.

"So this is how my life ends… At least, I took my killer with me. Goodbye, cruel world, even if you were a real bitch to me." he said before unconsciousness finally took him.

That night, Naruto and the Kyuubi died.

Fortunately, fate had a different project for him…

The Philosopher's Stone, that was sleeping since thousands of years, finally woke up. When Naruto died, his blood-coated hand fell down, touching the tree in which the stone slept in. At the contact of the metallic substance, the stone recognized its possessor and left the tree.

At the outside world, a bright spot appeared on the tree's surface before the scarlet stone came out. It then fell down before touching Naruto's hand. The Stone became liquid and entered into one of the blonde's vein. It circulated around the body before finally reaching its destination: the heart. It inserted itself in it and started the long process of the "Bonding".

The stone started to repair the body, healing the damaged tissues and regenerating the dead ones. It then duplicated blood cells to replace the lost ones, made the heart pump again and sent out electric impulses to wake the body's muscles up. Finally, it used the spirit, connection that ties the body and the soul together, to recall the latter back. Hoping it wasn't too late. It was a long and difficult process, but it had to be done. In the meantime, the Stone covered the body with energy to preserve it and made it go underground to protect it from outside danger. It then sent a distress signal to its creator asking for help.

 **In the Shinigami's Realm**

"Fuck. First Excalibur, then Truth? What's going on in the multiverse? Why does the other Realm Guardians always seem to intervene in this world?" screamed the Death God at the sky. (A/N: This is a reference to one of my other fanfics: Do Not Go Gently Into That Good Night. You can check it to understand, but if you don't want to, simply continue with the story.)

Somewhere in the world, a certain fanfiction author sneezed.

"At least, the main character is dead now! End of the story!" said Shinigami to herself in relief. She held a white glob in her hand-Naruto's soul- and was about to devour it… before Truth appeared and bitch-slapped her.

"Surprise, motherfucker!" screamed Truth while wearing a Counter-Strike uniform. He then threw a grenade at her. Shinigami simply ate it. Truth pouted and made his clothes disappear.

"Why did you do that asshole?" she asked the white figure while rubbing her sore cheek.

"Because I have nothing better to do," Truth said lamely. "Also, it's incredibly funny and entertaining."

"You have no authority here! Leave this realm immediately and go home, or whatever you call this boring plane of existence you live in, you no-life!" screamed a furious Shinigami at her fellow immortal.

She then sweat-dropped when she saw the all-mighty being sit at a corner and sulk while drawing circles with a stick. It became even more riddiculous when a dark cloud appeared above his head and his face was covered with a "Forever Alone" mask.

"You're right," said Truth. "I have no friends or social life. Even Ishvala-kun ignores me… I don't have any hobbies and all I do every day is lazing around while entertaining myself by destroying people's lives."

For a brief moment, Shinigami really hoped that Truth would simply leave and never come back. That moment didn't last very long.

"BUT! I have found a new game! I only have to get the soul you're holding." Truth said while pointing at the Naruto's soul.

"Hell no! I know you'll just wreak havoc to my realm!" screamed Shinigami at the annoying Immortal.

"Come on! Don't be a spoilsport! I'll make a deal with you! If you give me this soul, I'll leave you alone to your tranquil life and won't **EVER** come back after the young lad dies. How about that?" proposed Truth.

Shinigami actually thought about that. She'll have to tolerate Truth shenanigans for a few years, then he'll leave her alone FOREVER! She couldn't deny the trill of finally being left alone. So she accepted Truth's offer, gave him back the soul and kicked him out of the Land of the Dead.

"Good riddance." she said before opening a portal to the mortal realm to observe Truth actions.

 **Back to the mortal realm**

Naruto jolted back to life, taking mouthfuls of fresh air. He felt like he just woke up from a nightmare. He then remembered the events that had unfolded moments ago. He felt surprisingly calm, like if he just meditated. Frowning a bit, he stood up and noticed that his body has changed. Instead of the fragile and malnourished body he expected, he now had a healthy and structured figure.

Naruto then felt a massive influx of knowledge enter his head. Truth wanted to make things interesting and created a link between the Gate of Truth and the Philosopher's Stone, which in turn shared it to its host's brain.

Clutching his head from the pain, he screamed to the sky and the howl reverberated across the land. His mind was desperately trying to hold the sudden influx of information. Just before his mind was about to break, it stopped as suddenly as it came.

He now knew everything. Truth, the Stone that was in his body, his new-found powers, the world's secrets and most importantly, alchemy. Flicking his wrist, he created clothes that covered his body from the organic fibers that surrounded him. It wasn't much, just a beige robe and sandals, but it was enough. He then gazed at his surroundings and said: "This place will make a fine home"

He then hit the ground with his foot and a house emerged from the ground before him.

"I can get used to those powers" Naruto said before entering the house.

 **Five years later**

Today was a special day, the entire population was excited and commotion rang everywhere. It was the annual Graduation Day, day during which a new generation of ninjas would join the shinobi ranks to protect their home.

On one of the streets, he civilians were minding their own businesses, but you could see that they were more febrile than usual. The cause of their nervousness is that rumors say that the "Demon Brat" was much more powerful than what people think. He wasn't just any stupid orange-wearing brat that spent his days shouting about how he'll become Hokage or the prankster that played stupid and immature jokes all around the village. No. A witness had swore that lastnight, he saw the demon change his appearance into a tall and powerful man.

People simply shrugged and said that he simply used a Henge to play another one of his stupid pranks, but the civilian kept on saying that the man was the boy's true appearrance! But that wasn't the worst part. The blonde had then been attacked by street thugs that tried to jump him, but a figure obscured by shadows has then leapt from one of the rooftops and claws sprouted from his fingertips! It then _skewered_ all of them before joining the demon to walk beside him!

The witness then said that he barely managed to escape, before he came here to share the knowledge to other people. People called him crazy at first, there was no way a person could hide his true identity for so long, but then, other people barged in, telling similar tales about the mysterious blonde.

The people started to worry about their well-being. If what those people said were true, that would mean that the demon was planning something and they all knew that never ended up well.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde was sleeping in his bed. Drool was accumulating at the corner of his mouth and he was snoring quite loudly. Then, a girl came in the room, picked up a bucket of water and emptied its content on the man.

Naruto woke up violently while waving his arms around frantically. When he saw the culprit, he screamed: "Lust! What did you do that for?"

The girl-now known as Lust- giggled a bit before giggling softly. She then said in a sultry tone: "You know you sleep quite deeply and nothing else seems able to wake you up."

Naruto grumbled for a bit before standing up and using alchemy to dry up his clothes by decomposing it into hydrogen and oxygen. He still wore his beige cloak and sandals, but he now had a sword strapped on his back. It was wrapped with bandages, but you could still see the handle: it was white and finished with a dragon head. He then accompanied Lust out of the room into the kitchen where another figure was cooking. A third one was next to him, heavily drooling from the smell. Four other persons were sitting on the table.

"Good morning everyone! Gluttony, stop drooling on the floor. Pride, what are you cooking?" asked Naruto.

"Good morning to you too, father. I am now cooking a five-star buffet. A meal of the best quality for someone as magnificent as you."

Naruto frowned a bit. Of all the Homunculi, Pride was the one who adored him the most, believing that their creator was God itself. Naruto didn't really mind his behavior, but sometimes, it bothered him a little.

He then went to sit at the table with Lust and a very impatient Gluttony. The Homunculi are artificial humans he created two years ago by removing the human's major sins from his body. Imagine his surprise when the black liquid he tore out from his body turned into people. Each one of them represented one of the Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, Envy and Pride.

Even if they were his obscure part, they were also the ones that brought light to his life. They were his family and he'll protect them even if it cost him his life. The sudden arrival of family numbers forced him to expand his house, which wasn't very difficult with his powers.

The seven all shared common traits like silted red eyes, regenerative ability and the Ouroboros tattoo, but they were quite unique by themselves.

Wrath looked like a 15-year old teen with white hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a black top, beige shorts and brown boots. She loved to fight and she had an unnatural amount of bloodlust, but managed to control it with a cool-head and discipline. When she wasn't fighting, she could be surprisingly cool and collected. She could wield any weapons, but her favorite ones were twin sabers. She also had the Ultimate Eye, a powerful tool that allows her to follow her opponent's movements and predict them. She covered it with an eye patch to hide it from mortals. Coupled with her incredible strength and reflexes, she was a dangerous foe that few would dare to combat. She was also extremely protective of her sisters and would completely destroy anyone who dared to threaten them.

Greed was a mid-age woman who also had red hair and shark-like teeth. She wore a black trench coat that covered her body and black army boots. She was very arrogant and elegant. She loved to buy/possess/steal expensive articles and wanted to take everything this world could offer. She often went to town to party at bars and steal unlucky civilians. She had an interesting ability called the Ultimate Shield that consists of transforming the carbon in her body into a thick armor that covered her skin and protected her from any attack. The only thing he disapproved about her is her smoking habit. Oh well, with her regenerative ability, her lungs were safe.

Sloth had the appearance of a 7-year old girl with silver hair and a petite body. She was wearing a purple T-shirt with a yellow star on it, blue jeans and sandals. On her hands were metal gauntlets equipped with spikes. She is the laziest creature this world could offer. She slept every time she could and tried to avoid responsibility as much as possible. She was a gentle and generous girl that loved cute things. She was blessed with inhuman speed and power, making her a powerhouse that could easily destroy buildings with only her fists. Unfortunately, her unwillingness to comply with any task wasted her potential. Naruto didn't force her to work, it was her choice after and it was a parent's duty to support his children.

Gluttony is a cute chubby girl full of life and energy. She loved to eat, obviously, but her cooking skills were terrible. She was a bit self-cautious about her weight. Fortunately, the other members of the family were there to support her. She had orange hair and wore an olive-colored sweatshirt, blue jogging pants, brown gauntlets and white sneakers. She had an extremely sensitive nose, making her able to localize a target at the other side of town. She also had the power to consume anything. Metal, wood, rock, bones… nothing resisted her powerful jaws. With her extreme durability and power, she was, like Sloth, a tank able to crush into enemy lines to deliver an extreme amount of damage. She was also a magnificent hunter with her sensitive nose.

Lust was a beautiful and voluptuous woman whose favorite hobby was to constantly tease her father. She had dark long luscious hair and wore a scarlet red ball dress and shoes. She was a "femme fatale", a woman who knew how to obtain what she wanted. She had the power of the Ultimate Spear which made her able to sprout deadly blades from her fingertips, able to cleave through anything or anyone. Her beauty and maturity made her the older sister of the family and when they had problems, she was the one they turned to.

Envy was a queer one. She had long luscious violet hair that covered most of her face. She always wore black clothes and most often avoided eye contact with anyone. She was extremely shy. So shy in fact that she always her face behind a book when someone entered the room. She was also a book-worm. Her room was literally filled with books. One time, she nearly suffocated under a collapsed pile! She wore glasses, a white and violet hoodie, some cargo pants and brown sandals. She had the ability of shape change, making her able to modify her appearance at whim. Her true appearance was terrifying. She hid it from everyone except her father. She expected him to hate and fear her, but instead, he told her that he didn't care about such things like appearance and that she'd always remain his daughter. She cried for the first time that day and never cried again. Naruto could feel that she was starting to open up to other people. The proof was that her hair no longer hid her eyes, which was significant improvement.

Pride was the queerest of them all; she was a dark-haired child that would always flaunt about herself. She only respected power and held a general distaste to all humans. The only one she truly respected was her father, not only for the power he held, but also for his unconditioned love for all of them, even for a being as egotistical as her. She always wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes he created for her. She strictly refused to wear anything those damned humans made. It made her think she was in debt with them. She was the first of his daughters and the most powerful. She had a complete control over shadows, able to bend them to her will. She could use them to eat, tear and destroy everything in her path.

"Mmmh, so good!" said Gluttony with a dreamy look.

"Don't talk with your mouth open! You are shaming our family with your shameless behavior!" said a fuming Pride.

"Calm down Pride. Gluttony does this every day so you shouldn't be surprised. Also, it isn't like you're one to talk. I've seen you secretly stealing cookies from the cookie jar." said Lust in a teasing tone.

Pride blushed heavily before waving her arms around in denial with an extremely cute pout.

Naruto smiled at his children's antics, happy that he finally had a family to protect after all these years of loneliness and neglect. After finishing his meal, he stood up, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"As you may know, today's the day I finally give up my disguise and reveal the truth to the world. The past few years, you've been outside of the village to accomplish various missions and I'll be forever indebted to you all."

The Seven Deadly Sins cheered at that.

Naruto then continued: "Now, go prepare yourself, we've got a village to turn upside down…

… **and we'll burn it to ashes** "

 **Chapter end!**

 **There you have it: a new story in which Naruto is basically immortal. You could also see that I added the Seven Deadly Sins to it and I proceeded to modify them to make it more interesting. There're all girls, but I don't know if I should pair them or not. Please review and leave suggestions!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


End file.
